Obvious
by It's Just Not Flowing
Summary: Obvious: Easily perceived or understood quite apparent. It’s obvious to the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger will eventually become a couple. The only question in their minds is when they will


**_A/N: Hello to all! It's been some time since I_**** _last posted a story here! This story has been about 1 year in the making. I basically wrote a sentence a week. In fact, I abandoned it for a while; completely hating it, but this plot bunny would not let me go… so I finished it… for better or worse! A big thanks to GeoTube for beta'ing this for me… Also, in advance, this isn't my best work… I just had to get it out! Oh, one more thing… this is a pretty LONG one-shot!_**

**_Disclaimer: Do I even need to tell you this stuff isn't mine…?_**

**_Summary: _**_Obvious: Easily perceived or understood; quite apparent. It's obvious to the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger will eventually become a couple. The only question in their minds is when they will get together. With a hefty bet on the line, humor ensues as the bettors attempt to uncover the romance between Ron and Hermione, when there was never one there at all. Harry/Hermione_

The last compartment on the right in the last car of the Hogwarts Express was for the 3rd year running, packed with students carrying jingling bags of the money they had saved up over the summer. In the middle of the chaos stood Lavender Brown, looking quite pleased with herself, and Parvati Patil shouting out orders (after placing a few convenient charms to prevent anyone from hearing or seeing something that they weren't supposed to).

"Okay everyone! They didn't get together last year. We have confirmation from Ginevra Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and Hermione Granger herself."

There were a few groans and shouts of disbelief until Lavender displayed the charred remains of her favorite skirt, compliments of a well-placed _incendio_ on Hermione's part. Grudgingly, 12 students, ranging from 3rd to 7th years handed in 2 galleons each.

"Thank you for participating in our bet. If, by the slight chance, their relationship is a secret, when we find out (and we will find out), we will inform the winner. Now, all of you please leave to make room for the remaining...er... contributors."

After much shuffling, swearing, and groaning, all that remained in the room were 17 students, most of which were 6th and 7th years.

"Right, let's go over the bets, shall we? Lavender, if you will?"

Lavender cleared her throat, glancing down at the list before her. "Month of September: Hannah Abbot. Month of October: Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Month of November: Colin Creevey and Dennis Creevey. Now, everyone remembers that we broke December into two parts correct?" There were nods of agreement from the others in the compartment. "Before Christmas Day, December 1st thru 24th, was taken by Ginny Weasley, and Christmas Day and beyond was chosen by, Parvati Patil. The month of January: Susan Bones. Month of February, myself, Lavender Brown, Valentines' Day you know. Month of March: Megan Jones. April: Malcolm Baddock. May: Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Now, from here to graduation is claimed by Draco Malfoy."

A few people glanced over to where Malfoy and Ginny Weasley sat, talking in hushed tones.

"Two years after the date of graduation is claimed by Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst, and two years after that, Stewart Ackerley. If, by the slim chance they haven't gotten together by this time, then, as we previously agreed, the money will be donated to charity."

Parvati took over once again. "Yes, so now that's cleared up, you may all return to your regular..." She trailed off as the compartment door slid open.

"Oh hello everyone." The owner of the dreamy voice was easily identifiable.

"Erm... Hello Luna. If you're here to inquire about the bet, I'm afraid all the spots have been taken."

"Oh well I'm sure the bet I wish to place is not taken yet."

Parvati and Lavender exchanged amused looks. "Well then, which date is it that you wish to bet on?"

"Never."

Murmurs of astonishment rang throughout the room.

"E-excuse me?"

Luna smiled suddenly, her large eyes twinkling with an amusement not shared by the other occupants of compartment. "I wish to bet that Ronald and Hermione will never become a couple."

Gasps rang around the room, followed by a breakout of multiple excited conversations.

"Quiet!" Yelled Parvati as she gazed, astonished at Luna. "Are you… Mad? How could you even begin to think…? I mean... It's so obvious that they..."

There were mumbled agreements around the room.

Luna smiled once again, almost mysteriously. "Well, it's my own choice, is it not? Am I able to enter?"

"Well..." Parvati hesitated, glancing around the room.

"If you are all sure I'm wrong, I don't see the problem with my entering... After all, you'll only gain 2 extra galleons..." She smiled before continuing. "And... I'm willing to put in quite a bit more money, 15 galleons to be exact, if you allow me to... increase this wager..."

The students in the compartment gazed at her intrigued.

"Go on..." Parvati urged. "What are your terms?"

"If everyone put in… Oh, I don't know... another galleon, for a slightly separate bet, I'll throw in 15 galleons."

"And what would this bet entail?"

"I'll write down the names of the people Ronald and Hermione will get together with."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then I'll split up all the money amongst you, even if I win the bit about Ronald and Hermione never becoming a couple."

Parvati couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "Well, do we all agree? Say 'aye'"

A chorus of 'aye' rang around the compartment, after all, why would anyone in their right mind turn down an extra 32 galleons?

"Then it is settled." Luna smiled, giving Parvati a small leather bag. "Here is my money."

As she departed, the 16 remaining members of the compartment were left without a doubt that "Loony Lovegood" had lived up to the full potential of her nickname.

* * *

"A crup!" Ron bellowed out to Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie MacMillan. "She called be a bloody crup!"

Justin snickered.

"I don't even know what that means! I don't look like a crup, do I?"

Ernie considered it. "Well, no... Not particularly. I dunno... maybe she meant you were loyal or something..."

Ron scowled.

The compartment door slid open, followed by a bitter voice. "I meant, Ronald, that you eat practically everything." She huffed and sat down in the seat across from Ron, Justin, and Ernie.

"She's right you know mate."

Ron turned to frown at his best friend. "Thanks a lot Harry. You seem to be taking her side more and more these days."

Harry grinned and sat down next to Hermione, "Well, she seems to be right most all the time."

Hermione sent him a grateful smile, but then turned back to Ron, scowling. "At least someone isn't too completely idiotic to realize that. But you, Ronald, continue to start these completely pointless arguments!" She threw up her hands in frustration. "Why must you keep doing this? Honestly! All we seem to do is fight these days, and frankly I'm growing tired of it." She sighed, standing up once again, and headed out of the compartment. "Why did I even bother coming in here? I should have known you'd still be sore about something I said 3 days ago. I'm leaving, I hardly want to spend my last train ride to Hogwarts fighting with you."

Harry frowned after she left, but then stood as well. "You have to push her don't you Ron? I'm sick of you two arguing."

"There you go, taking her side again."

Harry shook his head, and left without a word.

Ernie and Justin exchanged amused looks. They only hoped the bickering couple could keep their hands off each other until May.

* * *

"Oh he makes me so furious!"

Hermione Granger's angered voice was unmistakable over the noise of the many students rushing to find an empty carriage and Malcolm Baddock hurried toward it. It didn't take a genius to figure out whom she was complaining about; only one person could get her so angry.

"Forgot about him. He'll apologize later, he always does. Just try to enjoy your last year here."

Hermione sighed. "You're right..." She sighed and unsurprisingly calmed considerably. After all, though it was a widely known fact that Ronald Weasley could get Hermione Granger so wound up, it was just as widely known that Harry Potter was the only one who could get her to calm down.

"He's just so..."

"Hermione...What did I say?"

"But he's so..."

"Hermione!"

Malcolm finally spied the two through the crowd, getting ready to get into one of the carriages going to Hogwarts.

"Fine! Sorry..."

Harry grinned, opening the carriage door for her. Malcolm, living up to his Slytherin cunning, ran over to them and put on his best apologetic and pleading look.

Hermione, of course, knew him by first name, despite the fact they had never met. She perhaps took her Head Girl duties more seriously than others. "Hello Malcolm! Would you like to ride with us?"

Malcolm grinned and nodded. "Thanks." Gryffindors were so predictable.

He followed in behind Hermione, and Harry shut the door after them. Malcolm immediately took out a rather large book on potions and held it to his face hoping Harry and Hermione would simply ignore him and talk amongst themselves.

"So you'll apologize?" Harry asked softly, leaning closer to Hermione so she could hear.

Malcolm hid his smile. He would get more information with his excellent hearing then he ever would asking the two Gryffindors questions.

"I thought I was supposed to forget about Ron." She said crossly.

He could practically hear the grin on Harry's face. "Well, yes, but that was when all you wanted to do was start a drawn out rant about how completely dense is."

"Well... He is."

"Which is why you have to be the one to apologize."

She sighed softly. "I hate it when you make sense."

Harry chuckled. "Then I guess you shouldn't hang around me so much... You rub off on me."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

Harry snorted. "But you'll apologize to Ron?"

Hermione sighed once again, only softer. "Yes... but not for him."

Malcolm risked a glance over his book. Hermione was smiling softly and Harry was outright grinning. Briefly, Malcolm wondered if he was perhaps overlooking something in this conversation that was very important.

* * *

The months of September and October passed quickly, without any incident aside from when Hannah Abbot was caught attempting to place a few drops of love potion in Ron and Hermione's drinks, only to be dragged away kicking and screaming to the hospital wing by Lavender and Parvati.

In other words, it had been two rather boring months, thought Megan Jones idly.

The bet was going well (for her anyway, not Hannah Abbot), and she was rather confident on the month she had chosen. March was still yet a while off, but at the rate Ron and Hermione had been going, they wouldn't be even speaking until January or later. They had had a fiercer than usual row, and though some in the bet had figured the sexual tension would finally burst and they would end up snogging, they had been wrong, and Hermione had instead thrown her Hogwarts: A History across the room ( an amazing feat considering the size of the book), hitting Ron in the head and knocking him unconscious much more effectively than any Stupefy ever could.

She had, unfortunately, been unable to witness the event, as it had taken place in the Gryffindor common room and she was a Hufflepuff. Of course, she had heard all about it for weeks. The Gryffindors were only too happy to tell anyone who asked (and some who didn't) all about it. Sometimes, if you were lucky, they would even reenact it for you.

"Oh bloody hell Ron!"

Her ears immediately perked up, and without any thought, she quietly changed directions and headed toward the voice.

"What do you want me to do Harry? Apologize? She's so bloody stubborn that she won't even look at me!"

Peeking around the corner while cursing her parents for not buying her an invisibility cloak, she listened in.

"Well, the way you've been acting lately, I'm not surprised!" He then looked down, the pained look in his eyes visible from even where Megan was standing. He continued, in a much softer tone. "Listen... It's just... I'm worried about her... I hate it when she's not happy, and right now she isn't exactly cheerful most of the time. I know you two always argue... but some of the stuff you said to her... It really hurt her." He sighed.

Ron looked torn for a moment, but then his face cleared. "Okay... I'll apologize... I reckon I'll have to be one to do it this time."

Harry sounded immensely relieved in his reply. "Thanks Ron... I really appreciate it... and I'm sure Hermione will too."

Ron smirked. "Just remember you owe me one."

Megan sighed happily as they departed. She couldn't wait to tell her friends about the newest episode in the phenomenon that was the romance between Ron and Hermione.

* * *

"Dennis!" Colin said, exasperated. "You have to keep your finger away from the lens!" He shuffled through the ruined pictures. "See, all of these are worthless now, since your finger takes up half the picture."

Dennis hung his head. "I really sorry Colin... I didn't mean to... I'll be more careful next time, I promise!"

Colin smiled. "Dennis, it's okay, really. I just got a little carried away there. Since, well you know..."

Dennis sighed. "The bet."

"Yeah, if those two don't do something soon, we're done for!"

The two brothers currently sat in a dimly lit corner of the common room, examining the pictures they had taken over the last month, which so far, had been less than satisfactory. The two were feeling slightly stressed seeing as the days of November were becoming too few for their liking. They had been watching the two people their future fortune depended on like a dragon watches her eggs, if not more closely. Now however, they were taking a largely deserved rest, close to admitting defeat.

When the common room door opened, they did not bother looking up from photographs; they had gotten their hopes up one time to many. This time, they were lucky, and Ronald Weasley's voice floated over to where they sat.

"Oh what a surprise Harry! Look! Hermione's still reading!"

Harry followed Ron through the portrait hole, grinning, dripping with water and covered in mud. Hermione's eyes never left her book.

"You two smell. Go take showers... Preferably not at the same time." A small smirk formed on her lips.

"Hardy har har. You're bleedin' hilarious Hermione." Ron's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I did learn from the best."

Dennis snickered quietly, and Colin grinned. This could be their moment!

"Aw... I'm touched Hermione."

Only then did Hermione look up from her Potions text. "I was talking about Harry."

Harry laughed loudly, and Hermione winked at him, while Ron scowled.

"But I'm quite serious in the fact that you two desperately need showers."

Harry's grin grew perhaps wider, and Hermione looked at it warily. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing..." He walked closer to her, the grin still in place.

"Harry Potter! If that sopping wet thing covered in mud that you call a Quidditch robe so much as brushes against me, you'll wish you were never born."

Ron chuckled slightly and Harry frowned, his eyes still sparkling, moving yet closer to Hermione.

"No hug then I suppose?"

"No."

"Not even a tiny one."

"No! Harry! Don't you dare take one more step toward me!" Hermione was off the couch now, her Potions book discarded on the floor.

"I can't believe you Hermione! We're supposed to be best friends." He pouted.

She took a step away from him. "We won't be any longer if I have to take another shower because of you."

He lunged for her, but she had been expecting it, and darted away towards the girls staircase.

"HARRY!" She squealed, as he gained on her.

He grabbed for her again, but she was already up the staircase, out of his reach.

"Spoilsport."

She stuck her tongue out at him, and then disappeared into one of the dorm rooms.

"You don't have a dorm up there!" Harry yelled up. "You live in the Head Girl dorm!"

Silence was all that met his shout.

He then turned to Ron. "Hey you should've helped me out there mate! We probably could've gotten her then!"

The Creevey brothers both silently agreed. If Ron had only joined in... Perhaps some snogging would have come about.

Ron didn't answer at first. He had an oddly pensive look on his face as he gazed at Harry. After some time, he finally spoke, and even then it was in an unusually quiet tone. "Nah... I don't reckon it would've been the same." He walked up the boys' staircase without another word.

Harry, Colin, and Dennis all furrowed their brows in confusion, not understanding Ron's last words, and later, when they all reflected on them once again, they still did not.

* * *

It was the middle of December, and all students were eager for classes to end and for the winter holiday to start. Since it was the day before break, only one word could describe the charms classroom that evening.

Pandemonium.

Professor Flitwick had long since given up trying to quiet the 7th year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class, and simply left the room, putting up a very strong silencing charm. The students were, of course, taking full advantage of the unaccustomed pleasure of being able to spend a whole class talking to their friends without interruption.

Parvati Patil was, if possible, more ecstatic at the prospect of this, especially considering they were with the Hufflepuffs. It had been far too long since she had caught up on quality gossip.

"And then," Sally-Ann Perkins, a particularly squeaky Hufflepuff, was saying, "He walked right up to her, without saying good-bye to Susie!"

Parvati gasped. "No!"

"Yes!" Sally-Ann squeaked.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Er... Parvati..." Parvati turned, slightly peeved to be torn away from her intellectually enhancing conversation. It was Susan Bones, a remarkably quiet Hufflepuff who Parvati had never really talked to outside of class.

"Sorry to interrupt," Susan continued, "But I need to speak to you... It's about the bet."

At these last words, Parvati's mood considerably brightened, and Sally-Ann frowned slightly. She of course had participated in the bet, but had lost out last year.

"Oh that's fine." Parvati gushed. "You don't mind, do you Sally-Ann?"

"No." She said shortly. "Of course I don't."

Parvati didn't waist time in following Susan to the quietest corner of the room (where the noise was only a dull roar).

"So?" She asked Susan eagerly. "Did you catch them snogging or something?"

"No..."

Parvati frowned.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm pulling out of the bet... You can sell my month to Sally-Ann or someone... For an increased price of course..."

Whatever Parvati had been expecting, it had not been this. "WHAT? What in Merlin's name possessed you to do that?"

Susan didn't speak for a moment. Her eyes traveled away from Parvati's disbelieving face. Parvati followed her gaze. It rested, not surprisingly on the trio. Ron was immersed in an animated conversation with Dean and Seamus about, from the looks of it, Quidditch… or perhaps a more risqué topic. To his right sat both Harry and Hermione, leaning close to each other and speaking quietly.

Seeing nothing special, Parvati turned back to Susan, who was still gazing at the same spot. "Well?"

Susan sighed, her eyes not moving. "I... realized certain things..."

Parvati almost scowled, until she remembered what it did to one's complexion. What was all this thoughtful mumble-jumble she was spitting out? "If that's what suits you... I'm sure I can get a bunch out of Sally-Ann for you month, I'll let you know later."

"Thanks." She said softly.

Parvati shrugged and started to walk away, but stopped at hearing Susan continue.

"We're all so blind really. So concentrated on the one thing that we think is so obvious that we didn't even stop to really _think_."

Parvati was beginning to seriously consider taking Susan to the hospital wing when Susan broke out of her pointless rambling and finally turned to face her with an amused smile.

"Don't mind me," she said. "I just can't believe I missed it before."

"Missed what?" Parvati blurted.

Susan smiled, her eyes twinkling with an understanding Parvati did not share. "The not- so obvious."

Parvati walked away, heading back toward Sally-Ann, where her questions would not be met with riddles.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Seamus Finnigan was happy to be at Hogwarts with his best friend Dean Thomas. They had decided to stay, rather Dean had decided to stay since he had not wanted to spend Christmas with his grandparents, and Seamus, being a good friend stayed along with him.

"Cool! A new set of oil paints! Thanks mate!"

Seamus grinned. "Aye mate! I knew you'd like 'em."

"Cool!" Dean said again, slapping Seamus on the back. "My mum sent me a few new canvases." He waved vaguely over to his pile of gifts. "Hey! I've got an idea! I'll draw you! Since you gave me the paints and all."

Seamus nodded eagerly. Dean was an amazing artist and he had often painted or sketched Seamus for practice. It was getting into a comfortable position that was the tricky part. It took some time for Dean to finish a drawing, so you were guaranteed to be stuck in the same place for some time.

Dean came back quickly with the canvas, and began to set up his oil paints.

"You ready?"

Seamus nodded once again

"Alright, cool!"

The common room was deserted, and it was sometime later until anyone else came in. It was Harry and Hermione, both still in their pajamas, looking quite exhausted.

"Happy Christmas you two." Hermione said while Harry merely grinned.

"Righ' back at ya Hermione, Harry." Seamus said happily, trying not to move anything but his lips.

They smiled and then disappeared up the boys' staircase, presumably to get Ron. A few minutes time had passed before they came back down, with, as Seamus had expected, Ron in tow. He grinned rather sleepily at both Dean and Seamus, and then with Hermione and Harry, settled into a corner that Seamus could barely see in his peripheral vision.

"Here." Hermione said, as soon as the two had sat down beside here. She handed them each a carefully wrapped gift.

Seamus had to stop himself from moving his head to see the trio. Though he and Dean were, as of October, out of the bet, he was still curious to see whom their combined 4 galleons would go to.

"Hey Seamus, could you turn your head that way?" Dean pointed over in the direction of the sitting trio, and Seamus at once knew Dean was just as curious as he.

He did as Dean asked and the trio came into full focus.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Where'd you get this?" Ron asked incredulously, holding up a bright orange Chudley Cannons poster. "They're really rare!"

Hermione smiled slightly. "I saw it in Chudleigh when I was shopping with your mum and Ginny."

"Thanks a bunch!" He tackled her into a hug and she laughed, squealing at Ron to get off her.

Seamus shifted his eyes slightly until they came to rest on Harry. He wasn't sure why, but the silence from the third member of the three was unnerving.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry's voice was so quiet, Seamus could barely hear it. He was looking down at something Seamus couldn't fully see, but it looked to be some type of photo album.

Hermione smiled softly at him, and, after finally untangling herself from Ron, wrapped him in a hug.

Seamus felt like he was watching something he shouldn't have been, and almost turned his eyes away.

Ron cleared his throat, and Harry and Hermione broke apart, looking, for some reason, slightly abashed.

"Well, let me give you both yours now!" Ron said happily. The packages he handed them were badly wrapped, with tape everywhere. Seamus could tell the recipients of the gifts were trying hard not to laugh. Ron seemed to notice. "Well! I did the best I could... Open 'em!"

They both laughed, and began to unwrap their presents. It took some time, but Hermione was first to open hers, since it was not irregularly shaped as Harry's was.

"RON!" She nearly shouted before giving him a large hug. "Thank you so much! I can't believe you got this for me!" She held up the revised edition of Hogwarts: A History.

Ron grinned sheepishly. "Well after you threw you last one at me, I figured you'd want a new one and they had the revised one out, so..." He trailed off shrugging. "'Sides, I had some help." For a quick second his eyes flickered over to Harry who had finally opened his gift.

"Hey thanks mate." A golden snitch fluttered into view, but Harry quickly captured it.

Ron smirked slightly. "Just make sure you bring it to Potions and tell me what Snape says when he sees a snitch floating 'round his room."

Harry laughed at the thought. "Oh here's mine."

Ron took the gift, and then looked curiously at Harry. "What about Hermione's? Did you forget to get her something?"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, I gave it to her earlier."

Ron seemed to freeze at these words.

Hermione cut in. "I was really excited this morning. You of all people know how I get on Christmas. So I convinced Harry to let me open his gift because it was so early and we didn't think you'd appreciate being woken."

It was believable enough, and Ron surely found nothing wrong with it, but if had not been looking down at Harry's gift and instead looking at Harry himself, or Hermione, he would have caught the quick exchange of looks they shared. It was that look, despite its length, that convinced Seamus they weren't quite telling the whole truth. It was curious, and Seamus couldn't for the life of him figure why the two wouldn't be telling the entire story.

Ron yelping excitedly distracted his thoughts. "Mate! Chudley Cannons robes! Where did you get these?"

Later, Seamus had a hard time remembering what he had been thinking about that had had him so baffled.

* * *

It was a late January night, close to curfew, but Draco Malfoy was not the least bit worried. He walked hand-in-hand with Ginny Weasley, a 6th year prefect, and Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst walked along beside them, chatting idly with her. Both he and Terry had been runners-up behind Potter for Head Boy and Mandy likewise, only for Granger's Head Girl position. As such, they were all given much leeway on curfew times, and took full advantage of this.

"I had thought December would have been the time... but thankfully I also have the time near Graduation."

Mandy looked slightly confused. "I thought that was Draco's month."

He snorted; a thing he would have never been caught dead doing not too long ago. "No, I just bet that month because Gin told me she'd make it up to me." And she most definitely had, he thought with a small smirk. "I don't even think Weasley and Granger will get together."

Mandy and Terry looked highly surprised, but Ginny laughed. "You just don't like my brother or Hermione."

He scowled. "No... Well, actually I don't, but that's not the reason."

"What is then?" Asked Terry, a bit of a challenging tone in his voice.

Draco could hardly believe he had to explain this to two of the brightest people in the school. "They don't fancy each other... Maybe Weasley does, and there's a chance Granger did as well at one time, but they've changed. Even I can see that."

They looked at him as though he was delusional, but Draco didn't press his view. If they couldn't see it, then there was no use trying to make them.

"Well," Ginny started, attempting to break the uneasy silence. "Everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

Draco sent her a grateful look, but a loud sound from behind a door they were passing prevented him from answering.

"What was that?" Terry asked, slightly fearfully.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's probably just someone having a nice..." He trailed off, as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger burst out of the door. "…Snog."

No one appeared to have heard the end of his sentence, as they were all looking at the sudden appearance of their friends.

"Hey Harry. Hey Hermione. What are you two doing here?"

The lack of sarcasm in Ginny's tone was almost frightening. Draco noticed Potter and Granger exchange confused looks.

"We were doing what two normal teenagers do..." Potter began

"Taking inventory of Mrs. Scower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover, obviously." Granger cut in. She sent Potter a rather amused look. He grinned back.

Draco's gaze went from Granger's and Potter's rumpled clothes, to the red marks on both of their necks, to their flushed faces and swollen lips, to their even more so than usual messed up hair, but finally rested on Ginny's, Terry's, and Mandy's believing faces.

"Oh yes... That's always quite a pain. Surprised you didn't make the prefects do it though." Terry mused.

Mandy nodded in agreement.

No – bloody – way. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn't quite sure anything would come out short of a scream.

Potter and Granger both looked quite surprised.

"Ah well, we like to help out the prefects." Potter said, a slight grin forming on his face.

"It's not fair to them, to make them do everything." Granger added.

Ginny beamed. "I'm certainly glad to hear that."

The conversation went on, but Draco remained silent, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. A few minutes later, Ginny nudged him.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

It seemed they had already said their good-byes to Potter and Granger, and were continuing their journey to the kitchens.

"Hmm… Yes, fine. I'm fine." He shook his head slightly.

"Okay... Let's go then."

Draco turned slightly, his gaze once again falling on Potter and Granger. At that moment, Granger turned, and noticing his gaze, nudged Potter on the shoulder to get his attention. They both smiled at him, and then Granger winked. It happened so quickly that he was not sure it had happened at all. But then he realized... They knew he knew! The bastards! He glared at their now retreating backs.

"Hey Gin?" He called softly, his glare still resting on Potter and Granger.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should take inventory of Filch's junk more often."

The only reaction he received was a rather painfully confused look from Ginny.

* * *

Lavender Brown was quite frankly bored close to death.

Though NEWT level Potions was supposedly the hardest class one could take at Hogwarts, she begged to differ. She had a much harder time in even 2nd year Transfiguration! At first, Veritaserum had seemed like a rather complicated and interesting potion, but as time went on, it had proved to be quite the opposite. It didn't help matters that Snape was glaring constantly at the non-Slytherins in the class, so she couldn't slip some of the potion into her robes for... further study. Others in the class were having trouble with the potion of course, but she was thankfully not one of them since Potions was one of her three main talents in life.

The other two were beauty charms and gossiping.

The later she was desperately yearning for. The lack of gossipers (or simply interesting people) in this class was almost frightening, but not unexpected. There was of course Draco Malfoy, her partner, but even though he had become slightly friendlier to some Gryffindors, he had never once warmed up to her, though at least he was civil. Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst were in this class as well, but all they didn't dare speak about anything other than potions under Snape's watchful eyes. The rest in the class was, if possible, less exciting.

She sighed, once again checking to see if her Jobberknoll feathers had turned white over the flame. She heaved another sigh; there was no change in the blue speckled feather's color.

She glanced around the room again, hoping for some change then her last glimpse, but to no avail. For the third time in 30 seconds, she sighed, and leaned back in her seat. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a refreshing sight, a slight movement. Turning her head slightly toward the motion, she at once realized she had left two very important people out of her scan of the room.

A row behind her, to the left, sat Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, taking turns stirring their cauldron. While the abrupt movement had only been Harry leaning close to whisper to Hermione, at least it had been something. She was turning back to the front of the classroom, when something both very interesting and unexpected happened.

Hermione Granger giggled.

Lavender's head snapped toward the noise so quickly she heard the pop. The sight that met her eyes however, was nothing other than the thing one sees most often in Potions class: two students working diligently on a potion, with no hint of a simile on either of their faces.

Frowning, Lavender turned her head again, but still kept an eye on Harry and Hermione. She had certainly not been hearing things, and after a few minutes of watching out of the corner of her eye, she was proven right. Simultaneously, grins broke out on both their faces. Harry leaned closer again.

"Brown!" Called a voice to her right. "Aren't you watching the Jobberknoll feathers?"

Holding back a scowl, she moved to check on the feathers, but not before she noticed Harry move yet closer to his partner, almost as if to give her a...

"Brown!" Draco hissed again. "Hurry up!"

She turned fully now, eyes only on the now-white Jobberknoll feathers. Quickly, with a flick of her wand, she levitated them into their almost complete potion.

"Your turn." She said, smiling nastily at Draco.

He sneered slightly, but Lavender's mind had already begun to wander back to what she had seen.

Thought you saw, more like, she told herself.

After a moment's of debate with herself, she decided that after class, she would go to Madame Pomfrey. Obviously the fumes in the dungeon were giving her hallucinations. After all, under no other circumstance would one every see Harry Potter give his best friend, the one like a sister to him, a kiss.

* * *

"Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century, no... Important Modern Magical Discoveries... no that won't do either... ah, Modern Magical History... That should do nicely."

Though the magnificent library at Hogwarts had many things going for it, organization was not one of them. It was nearly impossible to find the right book without searching for some time. Or so thought Stewart Ackerley, as he browsed the many shelves in search for material for his History of Magic essay. So far the most information he had found on Carlotta Pinkstone had been on a Chocolate Frog card, and that was hardly substantial for a foot long essay.

Grumbling, he headed back to his small, yet quiet, table in the darkness and most remote corner of the library. After rooting through his bag for a moment, he pulled out his History of Magic book and placed it down next to the ones he found after countless hours of searching through the shelves of the library. He frowned, and then pulled out his favorite quill and a great deal of parchment. After biting his lip for a few moments, he began to write.

_The famous witch Carlotta Pinkstone was born in 1922, and is still alive to this day. She is best known for her campaigning for the lifting of the International Confederation of Wizard's Statue of Secrecy. She protested to the world, openly showing her support of telling Muggles of wizards' existence. _

THUMP!

Steward jumped, his quill drawing a long line through the short paragraph he had just written. He cursed under his breath and searched under the piles of books and parchment until he finally found his wand.

THUMP!

He jumped again at the sound, despite that it was softer than the first.

"What the bloody hell?" He muttered.

Giving in to his curiosity, he left his table and journeyed through the maze of shelves, searching for the source of the noise. A soft groan from his right caused him to spin around quickly, eyes peering into the dark. The soft outline of two figures, so close together, he had first thought them to be only one, were against a bookshelf a few yards ahead of him.

"Harry..."An oddly familiar voice moaned.

Stewart's eyes widened as the unmistakable sounds of a very passionate snog reached his ears.

"Mmmm... Do that thing with your tongue again..." The same voice pleaded.

He knew that voice from somewhere... but where exactly?

"Hmmm... Anything for you Hermione."

Stewart stumbled over his two feet, choking on his own spit, and breaking into a round of hastily concealed coughs. Miraculously, the couple in front of him did not seem to notice. Hermione... As in Hermione Granger... Was furiously snogging, apparently not for the first time, with Harry... Harry Potter...

Without another glance at the couple, Stewart ran out of the library toward the two people who needed to hear this information first.

* * *

The first thing Lavender and Parvati did when their youngest remaining bettor, Stewart Ackerley, told them his "breaking news", was break into hysterical laughter.

"That...has to be... the... funniest... thing... I've… Ever heard!" Parvati managed to gasp out through her giggles.

"Who have you been reading?" Lavender asked, red from laughter, and still grinning. "Rita Skeeter?"

"I...you...I mean... you don't believe me?"

"Of course not." Lavender scoffed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"And that's saying something." Parvati added. "Since she reads the Quibbler."

"But I saw them! They were against a bookshelf!"

"You must have seen someone else." Lavender said with a shrug.

"They were moaning each other's names!"

"Well... then you must have heard wrong."

"Yes." Parvati added intelligently. "A moan is very hard to understand sometimes. For instance, once Lav and I happened to be passing the astronomy tower, and decided to go look at the... stars… To our complete surprise we saw a couple there, and we heard a moan of Jimmy, but really it was Johnny, which caused a complete mix-up in gossip for months!"

Lavender gasped. "I had forgotten about that! Or what about the time were we saw Susan Perkins..."

"It was Harry and Hermione!"

Parvati sighed. "We should probably check it out Lav... Just to please this twerp." She added hastily.

"Yes... what a bother."

"Quite."

"If you hurry you can probably catch them at it in the library now! I think I know the way." Steward said very quickly.

Lavender shook her head with a sneer-like look. "Amateur. Why would we do that?"

Parvati looked down at Stewart in almost disgust. "Kids these days... They just don't know how to do things right."

"Well then... what are you going to do?" He asked impatiently.

Lavender smiled. "Remember this Stewy... The number one rule of snooping: if you're good enough, you never have to do it for yourself, and still get the prime gossip."

"Huh?"

Lavender sighed. "Why do I even bother...? Parvati... you get the people still in the bet; bring them to the old charms room. I'll get the first years."

The departed, leaving Steward thoroughly confused, only knowing that if he wanted answers, he needed to head to the old charms classroom. And so he did.

* * *

"Today you all have been chosen to partake in a quest for truth."

"A honor beyond all honors."

"An opportunity to make a name for yourselves."

"A chance to gain the eternal friendship of two of Hogwarts most influential 7th years."

"An amazing feat, considering that you, yourselves are merely 1st years."

One thing was for sure, thought Cindi Muckings, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil certainly knew how to please a crowd, and, more importantly, get them interested.

"What, exactly, do you want us to do?" Called out one amongst the crowd.

"That, my dear, is an excellent question."

"However, it cannot be answered without a bit of background information."

"You all most likely do not realize some of the finer aspects of Hogwarts at this early stage in your lifetime."

"As you grow and develop in this wonderful school, you will begin to realize that a secret is a hard thing to conceal, especially in such a small place where you see the same people every day."

"However, people do try and hide these secrets."

"And we all know secrets are not fun unless told to everyone!"

"So some people, such as ourselves, try to uncover these nasty little secrets."

Cindi scowled. "You mean like gossip?"

The two 7th years glared at her. "Those misinformed and ignorant may use that tone to describe such a noble art, but to others it is sacred."

"The past three years have been dedicated to finding the answer to one of the greatest questions posed in all our years here."

The two paused, almost reverently.

"When will Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley get together?"

A loud snort escaped from Cindi before she could hold it in.

"Do you find something amusing little girl?" Parvati asked with another glare.

"No." She replied shortly, restraining a roll of her eyes.

"Without any further interruptions… Parvati and myself will tell you the exact purpose of you all being here."

"Earlier today, we received some startling information, that we believe false."

"Your job is to uncover the truth."

"You all have been chosen to keep a close eye on two 7th years by the names of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Look for any… unusual behavior."

"Wait… you want us to spy on the Head Boy and Girl?" Cindi called out in disbelief.

Parvati and Lavender exchanged looks. "You don't have to, you insufferable…"

"What Parvati is trying to say…" Lavender interrupted. "Is this is a gift we are offering… one that you do not have to take."

Cindi stood up, raising her chin defiantly. "Fine, then I'm leaving!" It would have, of course, been best to leave it at that, but Cindi, apparently had more to say. "And I'm telling Hermione and Harry what you're trying to get us to do!"

Parvati gasped. "Why you little…"

However, before she could finish Cindi sprinted out of the room.

"Follow her!" Lavender screeched.

The students in the room did not move.

"For Merlin's sake! I'll give a galleon to the first one to stop her!" Parvati yelled, already half way out the door.

It took less than a second for the room to completely empty, and for the chase to commence.

* * *

_You just can't keep your mouth shut, can you Cindi? _

Her inner voice chastised her as she ran furiously down an unfamiliar corridor of Hogwarts. Her heart beat loudly in her chest, but the pounding footstep seemingly growing closer still rang clearly in her ears.

"There she is!"

She did not dare waste time to turn around, knowing the screeching voice belonged to Parvati, and a horde of people undoubtedly followed her. Perhaps if she could just make it around the corner, then she could hide in a classroom, or closet!

She willed herself to move faster, the angry mob's cries were growing louder… she rounded the corner… and ran smack into something very hard.

"Ouch…" _B-e-a-uatiful. Now I'm dead for sure… I wonder what they'll do to me? _

"Oh! Cindi! Are you alright?"

For a moment, Cindi was sure the fall had affected her more than she had previously thought. Surely, of all the places and people in Hogwarts, she would not be so lucky as to run (literally) into the person she was looking for.

"I think her head hit your Hogwarts: A History Hermione. I knew you should have left it in the common room!"

"Honestly Harry! You're just mad because you had to carry it." Her tone was playful at first, and then turned concerned. "Are you okay Cindi?"

Cindi moaned, glancing up to see the Head Boy and Girl leaning over her. "I-I think so…"

"She went around this corner! Come on!" Came the painfully loud voice of Parvati once again.

"What the…"

"Parvati Patil! Explain yourself! What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Cindi scrambled up from the floor in time to see Hermione sending Parvati a glare that could rival McGonagall's.

"Oh...erm… well… you see…"

"We were playing … a game!" Cut in Lavender.

"A game?" Repeated Hermione doubtfully.

"Yes a game! Isn't that right dear Cindi?"

Cindi glared at her. "No. That's not right. You were chasing me! Trying to stop me from telling Hermione and Harry that you…."

Parvati let a clearly forced laugh. "Such a cute child… She took a step towards Cindi… "Let's just go back to playing Cindi…"

Harry stepped forward, glaring at Parvati. "Be quiet for a moment if you can Parvati. Now, Cindi, what were you trying to say before you were rudely interrupted?"

Cindi sent another glare in Lavender and Parvati's direction. "They're trying to get all the first years to spy on you two!"

For the first time since arriving at Hogwarts, Cindi saw Hermione Granger look confused.

"But why?"

"They're trying to see if you two are… erm… together!"

Of all the reactions to this statement Cindi had pictured, nothing prepared her for the sound of laughter issuing from both Harry and Hermione's mouths.

"Well, if 'together' entails dating since Christmas, then yes, we are 'together'." Hermione managed to say over Harry's continuous laughter.

"B-but… but… but…." Parvati sputtered.

Hermione's mouth twitched upward in an unabashed smirk. "Really Parvati… You must be slipping. I thought your gossiping 'skills' were legendary…"

"It's not as though we even tried to keep it a secret…" Harry added with a smirk of his own.

"Well…" Hermione began, "We did at first, remember? Until you botched that up…"

Harry grinned. "Me? I distinctly remember you being the one who grabbed me in Professor Binns' class…"

Lavender let a loud straggled noise.

"Oh, you want to play that game… You're not so innocent yourself Mr. Potter! What about the incident in the library?"

Harry grinned and winked. "Which one?"

A triumphant "HA" rang out from the midst of the crowd, unmistakably Stewart Ackerley's voice, "I told you guys I saw them."

Harry continued, "Let's not forget the many broom closet experiences you initiated."

"Well you started the Potions episode." Hermione added, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

At that moment, Lavender fainted, and the loud thump of her body hitting the floor seemed to cause Harry and Hermione to realize they had an audience. They both flushed.

"Well…" Hermione cleared her throat and let out an embarrassed cough.

"That probably answered your question…"

"Yes… so we'll be going now…" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.

"And leave Cindi alone…"

"Or we'll take off house points."

And with that, the Head Boy and Girl scrambled away from the scene, leaving a once angry mob, completely dazed.

"HA! I told you I saw them!"

"Shut up Stewy."

* * *

Parvati Patil was not happy. In fact, she was completely unhappy in every sense. Miserable, wretched, dejected, forlorn, gloomy… whatever the word, she was feeling it.

She banged her head on the desk repeatedly, clutching her bottle of butterbeer.

Who had seen it coming? Harry and Hermione? No one… No one except…

_" Weasley is my King,_

_Weasley is my King,_

_He didn't let the Quaffle in, _

_Weasley is my King..."_

"LUNA!" Parvati bellowed.

"Yes?"

Suddenly, Luna's silvery gray eyes appeared in front of Parvati's face.

Parvati screamed. Luna did not move an inch.

"Was there something you wanted of me Parvati Patil?"

"Luna… um… well…" Parvati backed away a bit. She then noticed Luna had not come in alone. "Ron?"

"Oh hello Parvati. " Said Ron happily. "How are you on this fine evening?"

"Um… well… I'm…"

"Oh, Ronald you are so charming!" Luna exclaimed, her eyes going, if possible, wider than their normal size.

He grinned. "Thank you Luna!"

"I'm actually doing quite terribly." Parvati interjected.

"No, thank you, Ronald."

"In fact, I'd say this is one of the worst weeks of my life."

"For what my sweet?"

"Without a doubt, this is the worst week of my life."

"For being Ronald of course."

"Actually, I'm rather hoping someone will come along and kill me."

"Well then, thank you for being Luna!"

"I would feel a lot better then."

"No, thank you."

"It would end the rather unpleasant feeling in my stomach."

"No, thank you Luna my dear!"

"Lavender hasn't even left her bed."

"Oh Ronald, you are such a Blibbering Humdinger!"

"So I have no one to complain to."

He grinned. "Thank you love!"

"It's unbearable…. WHAT!"

Parvati seemed to comprehend that a very strange conversation between two people she had never noticed speak to each other was taking place in her presence. Quite suddenly, it dawned on her.

"No… oh no… no, no, no, NO!"

"Yes Parvati Patil, my hypothesis was correct."

"No… bloody… no… Merlin…" Parvati began digging around in her purse.

"I assure you, Parvati Patil, it was."

"Ha!" Parvati exclaimed victoriously, holding up a small slip of parchment. "There's the little bugger! There's no bloody way that you, Loony Lovegood, knew before me that…. That."

Her voice faltered as she finally read the slip of parchment.

_I, Luna Lovegood, member of the Ravenclaw house, proclaim that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will become a couple before the end of their 7th year, and that Ronald Bilius Weasley (isn't that such a lovely name? Luna Weasley is a very nice name as well in fact) and myself will become a couple as well. _

"But… but…"

"I will come by later to collect my winnings. Come along Ronald."

"Yes love. Can we go to Honeydukes?"

"That would be lovely…"

"But… but…"

Parvati dropped her head, and resumed banging it against the table, letting out a satirical chuckle…

"The world's gone mad… simply mad."

_A/N: Okay so I can't do accents... so Seamus' couple lines were messed up... Also, in the books, I've come to find Dean says 'cool' a lot, so that's why in Dean's section, there were so many cool's... And Luna... I'm not very good at writing her either... hmmm... let me know how I did. Nicely, if you don't mind._

_**Also, on a important note:** I was **NOT** in any way, bashing Ron/Hermione or the people that ship the couple... I don't think they're stupid or ignorant... I was just having a little fun okay? So I don't want any flames of that sort. It was just a rather silly plot bunny that wouldn't let go._

_Having said all that...Please review! I'd love to know what you all thought of this little plot bunny. _


End file.
